


Mahina Hou

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Он оставил стаю и последовал за ней, ведь она была смыслом его жизни.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Mahina Hou

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mahina Hou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461882) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Mahina hou — это новолуние по-гавайски.

Он оставил стаю и последовал за ней, ведь она была смыслом его жизни.

Может, его и предала казавшаяся идеальной вторая половиной, но он не мог бросить любимую дочь. Ведь та еще ни разу не оборачивалась, и ее способности могли проспать до начала полового созревания — и в этот момент рядом обязательно должен находиться кто-то их породы, обучать и защищать. Их вид жил долго, Дэнни происходил из старейшей стаи на восточном побережье — не только пилигримы плыли на Мэйфлауре. Кое-кто из предков-викингов Дэнни побывал тут задолго до британских поселенцев. И хотя его дядьки предлагали забрать Грейс себе, и они уж помогут Рейчел просто «исчезнуть» — рога, наставленные ею Дэнни, они восприняли как оскорбление всей стаи — Дэнни не мог согласиться на такое. Конечно, это значительно упростило бы его жизнь, но Рейчел — всего лишь хрупкий, слабый человек. И когда-то она была очень дорога ему, а Дэнни серьезно относился к клятве «Служить и защищать».

Поэтому Дэнни собрал свои пожитки и последовал за ней и ее новым мужем на Гавайи. По его данным, там не водилось никаких стай, только пара косяков морских обитателей. Гавайи считались нейтральной территорией среди оборотней. Правда Дэнни все равно каждый день щедро поливался подавителем запаха — он неприятно щекотал чувствительный нюх, но ему совершенно не хотелось привлечь внимание какого-нибудь местного одиночки или агрессивно настроенного приезжего. Многие молодые оборотни служили в вооруженных силах, из них выходили прекрасные солдаты и наемники. Последнее, что Дэнни нужно сейчас, на его новой престижной работе — это ввязаться в бессмысленную драку за территорию.

Ему было ужасно одиноко. Дэнни скучал по сходкам стаи под полной луной и совместной охоте — бежать, пока хватало сил, наестся свежей добычи до отвала, проснуться утром в обнимку с многочисленными соплеменниками. То, что оборотни перекидываются только на полнолуние, не более чем миф. Легенда, поспособствовавшая выживаемости их вида, когда инквизиция бушевала в Европе, помогала им и сейчас. Оборотни, серьезно? Сказочки для детей, их не существует! Теперь Дэнни оборачивался только в полнолуние, как бы ему не хотелось делать это чаще. Хотя столь строгий самоконтроль мог навредить его внутреннему волку. Но Оаху — небольшой остров и Дэнни не имел права рисковать. Благополучие его щенка зависело от его самоконтроля.

Поэтому он держался ото всех подальше — и от местных, и от коллег. Чужак, светловолосый хаоле, застегнутый на все пуговицы и с крепко повязанным галстуком — образ настоящего профессионала и постоянное напоминание о контроле самому себе. Никто не понимал такой логики. Но все просто — если он сможет выдержать слишком теплые для местного климата рубашки, ненавистный галстук, придавливающий горло, и неудобные туфли, то сможет вытерпеть и долгие дни и ночи в человеческой шкуре. Дэнни хотелось проводить больше времени со своим напарником, но он выдавливал улыбку и отказывался от дружеских предложений МакГарретта завалиться в гости. Стив — слишком умный, внимательный, вышколенный убийца. Лучше держать его на расстоянии.

Дэнни тянуло к высокому и привлекательному напарнику. Но он не совершит снова ту же ошибку — не откроет свое сердце ветреному человеческому созданию, только чтобы его снова разбили. Однако Дэнни все равно было жаль отказываться от предложения Стива выпить пива у него дома в пятницу вечером. В выразительных глазах Стива промелькнула обида, когда Дэнни попрощавшись, уходил. Его волк, казалось, рвался наружу особенно рьяно — он аж зачесался. Нужно поскорее убраться подальше, перекинуться и бежать. Стив весь день был рядом, постоянно трогал его, врываясь в личное пространство, улыбался, прикасаясь то к руке, то к плечу. Дэнни нужно было вырваться из этого душащего кольца. 

Поэтому Дэнни оставил Стива и команду праздновать завершение дела и быстро поехал к холмам. Припарковавшись в укромном месте в долине Ваймеа, он скользнул в лес. Углубившись в заросли, Дэнни разделся и, аккуратно сложив одежду, спрятал ее под корнями дерева. Потом он опустился на четвереньки и перекинулся. Заскулив — когда ты оборачиваешься так редко, это неприятно — Дэнни поднялся и отряхнул густой, золотисто-коричневый мех. Он радостно помахал пушистым хвостом, принюхиваясь к разнообразным, ярким запахам леса. Унюхав что-то интересное, Дэнни побежал глубже в чащу.

Он азартно выследил и немного погонял подрощенного кабанчика, только чтобы послушать его похрюкивание и встревоженные визги, потом решил забраться на вершину холма, полюбоваться на луну. В какой-то момент Дэнни потерялся в волчьем сознании и, закинув голову, низко, грустно завыл. И испуганно-обрадованно услышал ответный, низкий вой откуда-то из долины. Что делать, сбежать или отстаивать территорию? Но другой волк был близко — так близко, что побеги Дэнни сейчас, это покажется или трусостью или оскорблением. Может, Дэнни и не особо велик в волчьей форме, но точно не трус. Поэтому он решил остаться. В этот момент тоска по стае стала особенно сильна.

Чужак возник на тропе, бесшумно выйдя из зарослей — поджарый, иссиня-черный, заметно крупнее Дэнни. Остановившись в десятке шагов, он замер. Они внимательно принюхивались, пытаясь по запаху понять намерения друг друга. Склонив голову набок, Дэнни вопросительно провыл. Волк в ответ знакомо улыбнулся, но Дэнни не знал других оборотней на Оаху. Не прерывая зрительный контакт, тот подошел ближе и теперь возвышался над Дэнни. Определенно вожак, привыкший всеми верховодить. Но он никак не выказывал угрозу, не рычал и не демонстрировал клыки. Наоборот, он смотрел прямо в глаза, чуть опустив голову, и нерешительно помахивал хвостом. Не успев остановить себя, Дэнни с радостным лаем подскочил к нему и отпрыгнул назад — приглашение побегать. Которое тот с готовностью принял, подбежав к Дэнни и стукнувшись с ним плечами. Игриво порычав друг на друга, они припустили вперед. Они играли и носились по залитым луной долинам всю ночь.

Уже светало, когда они, вымотанные, упали на мягкую подстилку из мха и травы. Человеческая часть Дэнни настаивала, что им пора уходить, но сегодня внутренний волк брал верх — и ему очень нравилось, как черный волк лениво, но аккуратно вылизывает Дэнни уши и морду. Как же ему не хватало прикосновений. Они улеглись вместе, живот, приятно набитый нежным кроличьим мясом, убаюкивал, и Дэнни, сам того не заметив, уснул. Его новый друг еще некоторое время внимательно осматривал окрестности — светлые глаза поблескивали в лунном свете — потом положил голову на плечо золотистому волку и тоже заснул.

Дэнни неспешно просыпался, лениво потягиваясь под лучами утреннего солнца. Как же он хорошо себя чувствовал, как классно отдохнул после глубокого сна — и тут Дэнни вспомнил, где именно находится, и понял, что его обнимает за талию какой-то мужик. И оба они голые. Напрягшись, Дэнни обернулся и увидел лежащего, подперев голову, Стива МакГарретта. Тот самодовольно улыбнулся при виде без сомнения ошеломленного выражения лица Дэнни.

— С добрым утром, Дэнно!


End file.
